Hearts Desire
by anonymousauthor1392
Summary: Kel is in love... with who she doesnt know there are so many cute and nice guys after her. Who will she pick? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Please just read it is my first **published** fanfic. Anyways just read.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the twisted plots and the twisted actions. The ruler, Tamora Pierce, owns all the characters unless I introduce a new one do you think I should...oh sorry she owns everything but what my twisted insane mind creates.

Chapter One

Kel and Neal stared into each others eyes as they fought. Kel quickly side stepped a swing directed at her face. "Come on Sir Meathead, you are getting slow." Neal made his funny shocked that you would say that look and tried to trip her. Through her stifled giggles she stepped over his leg and reversed the attack. She brought her sword to the tip of his nose. "Do you submit?" He stared at her and nodded. She smiled an innocent smile and offered him her hand. She evasively let him take her over his hip and grabbed his shirt at the last minute and took him down with her. She sat on top of him and smiled. She turned a light shade of crimson when she realized the way things looked to others.

Dom, Neal's cousin, sighed a wistful sigh as he watched his cousin spar with Lady Keladry. He turned a very light shade crimson when Neal tried to throw Kel but she countered his attack and sat on him. She looked around and then got up. Dom smiled a big smile when he saw that Neal was very red from her beating him and her sitting on him. He grinned as he waved them to come over and join him on his way to the mess hall. As they joined him he smiled as Kel ran up ahead and pulled him into the shade. "I have been waiting for a long time to do this and how to explain it but...," she was cut off by Dom pressing his mouth against hers.

Kel stiffened then relaxed. She put her hands on the back of his neck and drew him closer to her. They broke apart as the heard Neal approach. They stepped out of the shadows and were acting like they had just been talking. Neal eyed them and said, "I already know so you don't have to pretend." They stopped in their tracks and they both smiled. "How did you know?" Neal grinned a huge smile. "I always knew it would happen! Oh how did I know what? Oh that I didn't it was a guess." He stopped grinning as Kel and Dom started walking towards him with a very cruel look on their faces...

A/N Duh Duh Duh I promise this is not the end of Neal...Yet muahahahaha. Please review I know itis like short but I have been taking care of my sis and babysitting so just tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I would like to throw some awesome thanks to WingedxFantasy & Phoenix Fanatic they were my first reveiwers. I am so stupidI know but just keep reading I will try to make it better. Hint: You could help a little please please please. Ok I will stop begging. Well here you go the second chapter. Duh Duuuh Duuuuuuh!

Disclaimer: You know what this is supposed to say so don't bother asking.

Chapter 2

Duh Duuuh Duuuuuuh!

_ Previously: Neal eyed them and said, "I already know so you don't have to pretend." They stopped in their tracks and they both smiled. "How did you know?" Neal grinned a huge smile. "I always knew it would happen! Oh how did I know what? Oh that I didn't it was a guess." He stopped grinning as Kel and Dom started walking towards him with a very cruel look on their faces..._

"You wouldn't really hurt me would you?" Neal turned and started sprinting through the garden mazes hoping that they would get lost and forget about him. He heard them devising how they would get revenge on him when he stood and ran out of the maze and straight into The Lioness. "What are... no let me change that who are you running from?" She pulled him to his feet. He looked over his shoulder nervously. "I am not running from anyone just uh..uh... exercising." The Lioness chuckled and dragged him into an empty room. She pushed him into a chair "tell me what happened and who is about to kill you." He sighed and told her about the practice court and Kel and Dom. Alanna chuckled as she walked outside of the room and yelled for Kel and Dom. Neal started looking for a window to jump out of.

Kel and Dom had evil looks on their faces when they found who had called for them. They walked into the room behind Alanna. When they saw Neal they simultaneously jumped at him. Alanna held her arms out and held them back. "What is the problem?" Dom ducked under Alanna's arm and jumped on Neal and started pounding his face. Neal screamed and tried to cover his face with his arms but Dom was hitting him so hard he could hardly move. Alanna told Kel to stay still in a tone that no one would dare disobey. She calmly walked over to Dom and Neal and easily pulled Dom off Neal who was bleeding profusely. "You are acting like he tried to kill someone. How is him figuring out what we all know worth this trouble?" Kel had a shocked look on her face as she and Dom looked at each other. "Well...but...he tricked us into telling. He was spying on us." She stood red faced with shame. Alanna chuckled, "you did the same to him you told him Yuki already told you about him and her."

Neal jumped and shouted, "yeah thats right." They all looked at him and they were staring daggers. He sat down and twiddled his thumbs. "Ok so we were wrong for not liking him for tricking us what about his spying on us? I know he did." Having proved her point to the Lioness she stood with her hands on her hips. Alanna looked at Neal and smiled, "I admit it was wrong but don't you think that Neal got what he deserved? I mean he is already ugly enough and I mean he might look a little better after this."

They all started laughing and Dom walked up to Neal and apologized. Neal grudgingly forgave him because he was afraid that if he didn't Alanna would hurt him more. As they walked out of the infirmary(they went to the infirmary I just didn't write it) they were all laughing and joking. Neal excused himself as they got close to the gardens. He sat in the gardens and watched them walk away.

He sighed and thought of how much helikedKel. He then remebered why he had gotten over her. Yuki. He stood and started walking to his rooms when he heard someone talking. It was Yuki she was walking witha friend. They parted and Yuki began walking towards the garden. Neal grinned a devilish grin. He hid behind a bush and waited for Yuki to go past him. As Yuki walked by him he jumped out and grabbed her by the waist. She squealed and tried to turn around to see who had grabbed her.

Kel walked Dom to his rooms and said goodbye. (I can't go into the very detailed details.) As they kissed each other goodnight they heard a noise. It sounded like a scream. They ran to find Yuki and Neal on the ground.

A/N I am seriously thinking about killing someone off who should it be?


	3. Don't hate me

A/N Yet again I am thanking my reviewers for reviewing. I am going to please you that reviewed with the same request. Keep reading and please oh please review. Those that like Yuki might want to skip a part or two in this chapter(just a warning) Bye Bye now.

Disclaimer I own nothing the great Tamora Pierce does(sadly I want it) anyways so there you go don't get mad at me I don't like it either.

**Chapter 3**

**(Heroic music starts playing)**

_Previously: Kel walked Dom to his rooms and said goodbye. (I can't go into the very detailed details.) As they kissed each other goodnight they heard a noise. It sounded like a scream. They ran to find Yuki and Neal on the ground._

As they ran up behind Yuki and Neal Kel saw them. For some reason Kel's heart sank. She turned to Dom and hooked her arm through his and walked back to his room. He stopped to bid Kel goodnight but she was inside his room. He looked at her curiously. She smiled and sat on his bed. He looked around and shut the door.

Kel watched Dom shut the door. When he turned and looked at her she patted the spot to the left of her. He came and sat. As he turned to ask her a question she kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

_**Should I keep going with details or basic information?**_

_**Review with your opinion.**_

A/N Sorry I need more reviews to keep going. To those that are already reviewing thanks you will know when to come back for the rest.


	4. Yet another chapter and twisted turn

**A/N: YAY I AM FINALLY UPDATING THIS STORY BE HAPPY. I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I GOT KIDNAPPED BY A FRIEND FOR A FEW DAYS. SO HERE IT IS AND IF IT TERROBLE I AM DREADFULLY SORRY.**

**CHAPTER 4**

_You all know what happened previously. _

The next morning Kel woke a little before dawn. As she dressed she looked at Dom. She smiles thinking of last night. She silently walked out of his room hoping nobody would see her.

Dom woke with a start, it was a little after dawn. He cursed himself, silently, for sleeping late. He turned over to wake Kel but found the spot where she had been the night before empty. He smiled as he gathered his scattered clothes and dressed.

Dom walked to the practice courts and saw Kel putting her things away. He hid behind a tree and waited for her to pass him. As Kel passed the tree that Dom was behind Dom grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows. She turned to hit him but he had her arms pinned. He kissed her and she realized it was Dom and relaxed. When they broke apart Kel suddenly reached up and punched him in the face.

"That is for scaring me you should never scare a lady. Now come on we need to get breakfast." She started to walk towards the mess hall but turned to go to her rooms. Dom not knowing what she was going to do followed her. When they got inside her rooms Dom stopped. Kel thinking he was behind her still turned to tell him something and looked around wondering where he was. "Dom you can come in here it isn't like you will die or something." She waited until Dom slowly walked into the room.

"Thank you it is helpful when you follow me when I want you to. No come on we need to take a bath. Alone if you prefer but I hoped for one together. Please." She made a puppy-dog face at him and tried to look as begging as possible. She got on one knee, "please please please. I won't stop begging until you agree." She looked at him hopefully. "Ok fine just stop goodness you are like a litle spoiled princess. Ok ok just hush." She jumped up and gave him a hug and a kiss. She jumped into the tub careful to not splash. "Come on get in you agreed." He shyly unwrapped his towel and stepped in.

_Less than one hour later:_

Kel and Dom had finished their bath and were going to get breakfast. When they walked into the mess hall hand in hand everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. "Hurry up people it's almost time for duty. Don't sit there goggling." Everybody returned to what they were doing when they heard Alann the Lioness walk in. Dom grabbed Kel by the waist and pulled her to get food. When they sat down all of their friends were smiling. Kel looked up and did a face that the Lioness would have been scared of.

When the Lioness walked up and Kel looked at her she took a step back and put her hands up. Kel smiled at the Lioness. "Go ahead and sit down. I won't kill you as long as you keep your rude comments to yourself." Alanna just nodded and started to sit beside Kel but decided against it and sat across from Dom. "So Alanna have a rough night?" Kel laughed as Alanna looked up with a sour look on her face. "For your information I was the one who had to stay up all night because the two of you disappeared. Yeah I would ask what happened but I don't really want to know after that little display just now." She smiled a sweet bitter smile.

Kel giggled a little. "Oh come on Dom did our little Kel wear you out. I can give you anenergy boost." Dom looked at herquestioningly. "Oh come on you remember how I chase everyone or threaten them and they are awake or doing whatever I want. Or I could just throw you into the pond." Dom's eyes opened wide and he started shakinghis head. Everyone started yelling. "Um honey I think you might want to run now because I am on the Lioness's side." Dom looked at Kel and his eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"But why are you on her side? I am your lover thats not fair." Kel laughed, "the world is not fair and I don't think it will get fair just so you don't get thrown in a pond. As I said before you might want to start running. Oh too late." Kel started towards him with Alanna and the rest of their friends. They all had malicious smiles on their faces. Dom was starting to panic when they all grabbed him. Kel was laughing when Alanna grabbed her arm and had Dom's arm. Kel looked at her with a questioning look on her face. "Oh i'm sorry Kel but you helped him get distracted last night so you deserve to get thrown in the pond to." Kel started trying to pull away. She looked at Dom with a look that was asking him to help her. He smiled a cruel smile and shook his head. He grabbed her arm and held his breath preparing to be thrown in te cold water.

Kel snatched her arm away and pushed him into the pond before her. When Alanna threw her in she landed on top of him. She held Dom under until she was able to get out of the pond. She turned around to help Dom out when suddenly she turned and, using her yamani training to her advantage, she threw Alanna in and avoided another trip into the pond. As soon as she heard Alanna's splash she took of running. Kel ran as far as she could then she started to slow down as she ran out of breath. She looked around not knowing what she was going to do. She knew how mad Alanna would be for her throwing her in the pond. She was desperate she started looking around for a place to hide.

She heard someone behind her. "Oh Kel come on out I won't hurt you too much." She froze for a second in fear. She saw the garden maze (I added it for my use I don't know if I mentioned it before I think I did but I am not for sure) and hid in the first little crag with a statue in front of it. She was sitting behind the statuette when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned quickly to see Neal smiling at her. She grinned and stood with help from Neal. Feeling awkward he quickly took his hand out of hers and signaled for her to follow him. She wondered where they were going when she saw a few rooms ahead of them. She reached out to tap Neal on the shoulder when a hand covered her mouth...

A/N sorry it took me so long to update but I was at my moms and working on other stories and I changed this one a million times so be happy with it please...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner...I have been busy earning money...well i decided that if you read this you have to review or I won't update until the end of the year...ok before then but you get my point...ok well here it is...I hope you enjoy it took a lot of my homework time...and my homework brainpower...oh well...**

**so anyways...i am trying my hardest...but ifIdon't get more reviews I will take even longer to update...so R & R...PLEASE!**

**Chapter 5 (or something like that...)**

**_Previously: _ **

_She heard someone behind her. "Oh Kel come on out I won't hurt you too much." She froze for a second in fear. She saw the garden maze (I added it for my use I don't know if I mentioned it before I think I did but I am not for sure) and hid in the first little crag with a statue in front of it. She was sitting behind the statuette when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_She turned quickly to see Neal smiling at her. She grinned and stood with help from Neal. Feeling awkward he quickly took his hand out of hers and signaled for her to follow him. She wondered where they were going when she saw a few rooms ahead of them. She reached out to tap Neal on the shoulder when a hand covered her mouth..._

_(Darn it! My line still does not work so when you see (.) across the screen it is the line...kinda...)_

She squirmed in a circle and saw Lady Alanna behind her. She gasped (partially) and struggled to get away. In her struggle she kicked Neal. He turned and saw Alanna. He started to help Kel then Alanna then Kel again. He kept thinking 'If I help one the other will kill me. I should help Kel but Alanna would kill me very painfully. What if I helped Alanna, no then Kel would kill me even more painfully. Wait I will just pretend to faint and not help anyone but myself.'

Neal finally making up his mind pretend fainted and collapsed onto the floor. Kel grew alarmed and elbowed Alanna in the gut to get her to let go. When Alanna finally did she rushed over to Neal. Kel and Alanna were looking worriedly into Neal's eyes when he opened them and started smiling. "I knew that would get you to stop fighting."

"Neal you sodjgsbeyzq(the gibberish is very profane language that would get me alerted if I spelled it out..)"

"Kel's right you are. Kel would you like to help me kill him?"

**"Yes. I would love to." As they started to grab Neal a messenger came running up to them.**

**"Lady Alanna, Lady Kel, the king wishes your audience immediatley."**

**Alanna and Kel shrugged to each other and ran to the kings audience chamber. They arrived breathing hard and covered in sweat. **

**"My lord what do you need?" They kneeled and sat silent waiting for his answer.**

**"Alanna, Kel I have an urgent mission for the two of you. Kel you are going to posing as Domitans wife and Alanna you get to take your husband, but Alanna there is a catch, you have to be pregnant. Well seem pregnant to all tests. Now here are your orders and information. I won't say it aloud for someone might be listening. You are leaving at dawn. Alanna report to the medical station. Goddess bless you. Oh and leave Nealan alone. He hurts himself thinking everyday without y'alls help."**

**Kel struggled not to laugh while Alanna turned and laughed quietly with her hand over her mouth. After a minute or two she straightened up and saluted. Kel followed suite and walkedout the door. **

**"So do you think this will be one of those missions where it will be impossible to tell the outcome?"**

**"Oh yeah. Man this is gonna be fun especially since I get to be pregnant(once again not sureif thats spelle right...). Man is George gonna be happy."**

**Kel waved goodbye to Alanna at her door and went to pack. She was almost packed when she heard a knowck on her door. She walked to the door.**

**"Who is it?"**

**"It's me, Dom. Open the door." He started punding on the door. Kel laghed at his stupidity and opened the door.**

**"What do you want Dom? I'm busy packing for the mission." Sh stood in the doorway wth her hand on her hip. Dom sighed and looked at her expectingly. He sighed and brushed past her and sat down at the desk.**

**"Were you not listening when you got the mission this morning? We have to be on real friendly terms. Enough to sleep in the same bed Are you gonna be able to handle that. Or are we just too close?"**

**Kel sighed, "well I think I can do it. I can become comfortable enough but you better not try anything. I can still kick you $$(like my word?)"**

**Dom nodded and started to walk out of the room. When he was astep past Kel he turned around and grabbed her. He dipped heroverhis knee and kissed her.**


	6. Love! I think

**A/N: Ok so here it is! YaY! Hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story. It all belongs to the awesome lady Tamora Pierce. Who is totally awesome for creating these series.**

**Woot!**

**RaNdOmNeSs!**

**P.S. Thanks for reading this! And thanks a million for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter! Lots of drama!**

**Chapter 6**

**As Dom kissed Kel they started walking towards the bed. Kel moaned as Dom layed her gently on the bed. Dom moved to take off Kel's shirt when they heard a knock on the door. Kel barely had time to pull her shirt down before Neal walked in with a note in his hand.**

**"Kel I just got this from Alanna she said it is something you need to read. Oh. Sorry." He turned around quickly and left. He walked back in a few seconds later and set the note on her desk.**

**Kel laughed quietly and stood up. Dom cleared his throat and stood up.**

**"Kel I feel like I need to apologize for what happened the other night. I don't think we should have."**

**"So what are you saying you regret doing it, because it was with me?" She walked over to the door and opened it. She impatiently motioned for him to leave, but Dom just ignored her and sat back down. **

**"What I meant to say is that I had had a few drinks and well I just wasn't thinking clearly. I don't regret a single moment of it, except."**

**"Except what? The part where we were naked or the part where we were clothed. I don't see why you regret it. I like you, I think you like me, so what's the problem?"**

**"I regret all of it in a small family way."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because Neal is in love with you! Don't you see that? I see the way he looks at you and I hear him talk about you when he's walking by himself."**

**"He does? Wow. I never knew that. I mean he seems to be head over heels in love with Yuki. I never really thought about it. He seemed to always just want to be friends."**

**"Well he wants a lot more. But he is always saying that he is over you and completly taken by Yuki. I believe him partially. Now do you unserstand?"**

**

* * *

Neal gave a weak sigh when he heard Kel tell Dom how she wanted him and only him. He shrugged and stood up. He knew it would never happen, but a man can always dream can't he? **

He started walking aimlessly towards Yukis rooms. Maybe she would talk to him. He stopped short when he remembered that Yuki had told him to leave her alone for a few days so she could get some actual work done.

He shrugged again. It had been three days since she told him that, thats more than enough time to get some work done.

He was about to knock on her door when he heard a shuffling noise and a thump, like someone had been thrown on the floor or somthing.

"Yuki!"

He ran into her room and saw her hurriedly undressing Neals friend. No his ex-friend who just happened to be Yukis guard at the same time. The door banged into the wall causing Yuki and Kai (the guard) to look up quickly.

"Neal! I can explain. Please don't leave. Neal!"

Yuki tried to step past Kai but he grabbed her arm and shook his head. She sighed and watched as Neal walked away with his head hanging.

"Who can I talk to? What am I going to do? Noone will understand. Wait I can just talk to myself."

"You know if you keep acting like this people will think that your crazy. You know you can talk to me. Don't you?"

"I know I can talk to you, but not about this."

"Yes you can. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Why don't you believe me?"

"Neal I don't believe you because you are the worst liar I have ever met. Now are you going to tell me or do I have to get Alanna to make you tell me?"

"Fine I'll tell you. No need to threaten me, especially not with Alanna."

"So tell me. Whats going on?"

"Well I went to see Yuki after I interrupted you know. And I caught her with Kai. She looked like she was more than willing but I just dont think she fully realized what was going on."

"I tried to tell her not to let herself do this. I told her not to spend anytime alone with him. Dammit why doesn't she listen?"

"Wait you knew about this? Why didn't you at least warn me?"

"Well Yuki made me swear on my honor not to tell. I'm sorry."

"NEAL! Where are you?" Neal looked up when he heard Yuki calling his name.

He looked cautiously over at Kel who was very obviously furious with her.

Kel stood up when she heard Yuki walk by on the other side of the hedge. She started walking to intercept Yuki. Neal ran over behind her and grabbed her. She turned her around to face him.

Kel looked at him surprised when he kissed her. Kel relaxed and kissed him back.

"Kel I need to tell you something. Before we go any further."

"What is it Neal?"

"Kel I love you. I always have and I always will. I wanted to tell you sooner but I never got the chance. I know how you feel about Dom. I heard you tell him, but can you at least give me a chance?"

"Neal what do you think I'm doing. To tell you the truth when I saw you and Yuki together the other night I felt sad. I didn't know why I just did."

Kel smiled and kissed him again. Kel pulled away and took Neals hand. She motioned with her empty hand for him too follow her. Neal let Kel lead him to her room.

Kel walked in pulling Neal behind her. She motioned for him to sit down. She walked back to the door and shut and locked it. She walked over to Neal. He stood up and pulled her close to him. She kissed his neck and slowly pulled his shirt up.

Neal had taken Kels clothes off and was pulling his off when they heard a banging noise on the door.

"Kel! Open the door. It's Yuki. I need to talk to you. Please let me in."

Kel rolled her eyes and turned back to Neal. Neal shrugged and tossed his clothes in a pile on the floor. He walked slowly over to Kel, who was lying on the bed naked as a bluejay, and smiled.

"Kel! I really really need to talk to you! Are you even in there?"

Kel rolled her eyes and turned back to Neal. She stood up and walked the last little bit over to him. She hugged him and kissed his neck. She heard him moan low in his throat when she reached down.

"Kel if you don't open this door I am going to break it down. I mean it Kel I really need to talk to you."

Kel sighed and walked over to the door. She opened it an inch and stuck her head around the side to look out at Yuki.

"What do you want? I'm a little busy."

"I need to talk to you about Neal. Have you talked to him?"

"No. Why?" Kel shifted from foot to foot. She turned to look at Neal but he wasn't there anymore. _Where did he go? _

"Just let me in and I'll explain everything."

Kel sighed heavily and moved to open the door to let Yuki in. Yuki walked in and sat on the bed.

"Ok Yuki start explaining."

* * *

Haha A cliffie! WooT!! 

I love them! Thanx for the reviews! More Please!


End file.
